


Ghosts in Paris

by snobbleweb



Category: Danny Phantom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Danny Phantom AU, F/F, F/M, also making the teachers less strict lol, danny phantom - Freeform, im changing chloe and sabrina a lot to make them nicer and gayer, im gonna try to put as much angst in it as possible, lots of her as "phantom" thirsting over adrien and vice versa, marinette is danny, she a ghost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snobbleweb/pseuds/snobbleweb
Summary: Marinette was in a strange accident, her best friend tries her best to comfort her as she starts ghosts who start showing up more and more. She struggles to do it alone, until a strange ghost hunter shows up, one with a strangely familiar face... She just can't put her finger on it.





	Ghosts in Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you wanna see the art piece I did that inspired me to start writing this then here tis: https://www.deviantart.com/incendiaryboobs/art/Ghostly-girl-Danny-Phantom-Ladybug-AU-752709057  
> I hope to draw up some character designs so you can see what they all look like!

Marinette lands clumsily next to Alya, turning visible. Alya only sighs sarcastically and looks around to see if anyone was around, then leans down to help her friend up.  
“Alya it’s been a month since the accident and I still have no control… I’m so tired of being a ghost.”  
“Girl you have awesome new powers! I would be ecstatic if I were in your shoes,” Marinette strays her gaze, suddenly grabbing Alya’s arm. Alya looks at her then to where she is looking.  
“You know these powers aren’t the only thing you don’t have control over,” She smirks. Marinette blushes and hides behind her as Adrien passes, subconsciously turning invisible. Alya turns to her and smiles.  
“Get ahold of yourself girl,” Alya glances back at Adrien. “You can’t just make yourself invisible everytime he walks by you know,” Marinette laughs nervously and turns visible again. They walk the rest of the way as Alya tells her horror stories of her babysitting her sisters last night.

Just like any other day, Marinette listens to the lesson a bit absently, doodling on her paper. This time she is designing some clothes inspired by some the ghosts she fought last night. Even if this whole ordeal was draining at least she could get some inspiration from the ghosts she fights. Alya leans over to peak and smiles, nudging her. “Those look good,” She whispers, making Marinette smile.

Adrien tries paying attention during the lesson but can’t help look at Marinette hunched over her paper scribbling away. He’s curious what she could be working on, and seeing Alya look over and smile makes him even more so. He decides to just look out the window, resting his head on his hand. He also can’t stop thinking about that ghost girl he had met about a week ago… And neither could she forget about him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marinette, also known to the public simply as “Phantom”, skids to a halt. A crowd of people is seriously not the best place to lead a giant cat ghost. The people all turn their heads to her, for a lot of them, this is their first time seeing the ghost girl, so they are rightly frightened. She jets up into the sky, and turns off in another direction. The ghost chasing her skids sloppily in front of the people, making a few of them scream. It turns it’s head and makes a low growl and leaps up after her.

Adrien is taking a stroll, trying to get away from his bodyguard for a while. The streets are busy and he blends in easily. He is one of the first ones to turn their heads towards the strange figure halting. He makes split second eye contact with her as she looks at the crowd. She looks frightened and determined. She looks up an around before taking off. Her appearance is weird enough, the white hair, jumpsuit and glowing green eyes but then she flew. His eyes go wide, not much in fear but in wonder. His gaze snaps back to the ground as a huge green cat stumbles in front of him. A few people behind him scream. He quickly takes a couple of steps back. The cat’s eyes turn to slits and it growls, searching the sky and leaping after the ghost girl. “That was Phantom! The Ghost Girl!” someone in the crowd calls out, he looks back and then up to where she disappeared. He knew he wouldn’t have a chance against that giant cat ghost but… That girl looked so frightened and… It’s just a cat right? He loves cats, maybe this one can be… tamed? He makes up his mind, he goes sprinting after them. A few gasped erupt, but he doesn’t look back.

Marinette stops in the park, panting as she stops on top of the fountain, being circled by the ghost cat.  
“Nice kitty… Please just go back to the ghost zone okay?” The cat hisses, but not advancing.

Adrien approaches the park and sees the ghost girl and cat on a sort of stand off. He slowly walks up behind the ghost cat. Being as quiet as possible.

Marinette glances back, spotting the blonde boy walking up to them. She feels dread fill up inside her. She doesn’t want anyone else to get hurt. And when she looks closer, she sees it is one of her classmates. She doesn’t know him well, only that he is friends with Alya’s boyfriend. She gives him a worried looking, begging him silently to go away.

He sees she is worried about him being there, so he mouths “Trust me” to her.

She bites her lip, not wanting to trust him. She turns her glance back to the ghost cat, who is staring at her intently and flicking its tail.

He gulps and walks up beside the cat in its blind spot, slowly reaching out his hand. The cat’s ears flick up and it snaps its head to him, staring him down with intense red eyes. He hesitantly reaches out his hand and carefully places it under the cats chin, softly scratching it. It takes a second, but the cat suddenly starts purring. He opens his eyes only to see a POOF as the huge ghost disappeared, replaced by a tiny little kitten ghost on the ground. It pads up to him and rubs against his leg. He looks up at Marinette, mouth agape in shock.

Marinette stands there, not believing her eyes. She is extremely scared what was going to happen, but after the kitten appears her stress completely crumples away into utter shock. As the boy looks up at her, most certainly feeling the same way, she floats over to them. She bends down cautiously, offering her hand. The cat looks up at her and hisses, she retreats her hand.

Adrien is surprised when the cat suddenly hisses at the ghost girl. He looks up at her and then down at the cat, who has gone right back to rubbing against his leg, purring loudly. He chuckles softly.  
“I’m pretty good with normal cats, guess I’m good with ghost ones too,” She looks at him, still a bit shaken. She blushes then laughs softly.  
“Well I still have to take this little guy back to the ghost zone…” He bends down to the kitten and picks it up.  
“I could go with you if you like,” He offers. She looks down, pondering.  
“I don’t see how I have any other choice,” She sighs and puts out her hand to him. He timidly takes it and they both go invisible. She lifts them off the ground and soon they're soaring across town. Adrien is awe struck from the view and barely feels any fear from the experience. He holds the kitten close to his chest as it resists a bit to being flown around. He starts to get a little anxious as they get pretty close to his house. Where is she leading them? His stomach drops as she flew right towards his house, passing through the walls. Why would a ghost portal be here? He doesn’t understand, but keeps quiet. She leads them through the floors of the mansion into a basement he didn’t know he had. He looks around in dismay, the room is filled with ghost-like equipment. Mainly suits that line two of the walls. He looks to where Phantom is taking the ghost and saw the portal. A huge, round swirling pool of ectoplasm implanted in the wall. She isn’t letting go of his hand, surely to keep them hidden from cameras in the room. He takes the ghost kitten and softly nudges it towards the portal, it quickly leaps from his grasp into the portal. She looks at him, nods and smiles and leads them out. When they are in the air above the mansion she turns visible again, taking a huge breath in relief.  
“That’s always stressful, now, where do you live?” It’s dark out, and she is determined to get this boy home before he would most certainly get in trouble. He bites his lip, thinking fast. “Near the park,” He says quickly. She smiles and leads him away. He watches her as she pulls him along, her white hair flowing in the breeze and her slightly glowing aura surrounding them both. It’s... serene, and he feels a blush coming on after thinking about holding her hand.  
“You’re not like other ghosts are you?” He asks.  
Marinette stumbles in the air, taking a long time to relpy.  
“I- I guess you could say that… It’s hard to explain,” She says, then staying quiet for a while. “You can drop me off down there,” He says, pointing at a street below. She glides down and sets him on the sidewalk, finally letting go of his hand. “  
Goodbye then… Thank you for helping me with that ghost,” She turns away and lifts off the ground. He suddenly reaches out for her hand, not knowing why. She snaps her head to him, blushing. He blushes, eyes wide.  
“Uhh… What’s your name?” She stares blankly at him.  
“Well I heard people calling you Phantom but… Is that really your name? I wouldn’t want to get it wrong the next time we meet,” He smiles nervously. She blinks.  
“I- I guess you can call me that, I don’t really have a name,” He is caught off guard a bit by that, and she flies out of his grip, quickly vanishing from sight. He stands there, alone under the light of a streetlight. He shivers, the breeze picking up.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marinette stops drawing, thinking about that night. The boy is right behind her but he doesn’t know she is the ghost girl. Ever since then she has been developing a hopeless crush for him, and not telling Alya about the encounter, so she just thinks Marinette is crazy for falling in love with someone she has never spoken to. Even with that experience with him, she still feels crazy for liking him. But the way it felt to fly with him through town was… euphoric.

Adrien smiles, staring absently outside, daydreaming about meeting her again. She was on the news two nights ago, officially nicknamed as “Phantom” the hero ghost. It was her first appearance on the news and people had mixed feelings about her. He wished he could defend her from the nasties who claimed she was a nuisance who only causes more ghost attacks. She is a hero, plain and simple. He had searched through youtube for clips of her saving people. Most of them were blurry and didn’t show much of her, but the evidence is undeniable.

They are shaken from their thoughts as the bell rings.


End file.
